Will I?
by Cede
Summary: What if they didn't find Mimi on that fatefull Christmas Eve?
1. Chapter 1

Will I?

I am not Jonathan Larson, may he rest in peace.

Summary: What if they didn't find Mimi on that fateful Christmas Eve?

AN: I just finished Baggage (Does Little Happy Dance) it was the first story I ever really finished! I needed to keep writing. And yes, I do tend to kill a lot of people.

_Will I Lose My Dignity?_

_Will Someone Care?_

_Will I Wake Tomorrow From This Nightmare?_

Will I?

She laid her head back on the hospital pillow. Grace had saved her many times before, but not this time. This time she was on her own.

Those three questions had all been answered at once. She had lost her dignity, needing strangers to take care of her. Then they would whisper in the hallway about the poor girl in room 211, how young she was, how alone she was.

Though the doctors acted as if they cared but she knew she was just another patient. One of the many in this and other hospitals, and one of many that was dieing.

Every night she hoped and prayed that she would wake up. Every morning the nightmare continued. It just kept getting worse and worse.

She was alone now. She was admitted to the hospital two weeks ago; near death she saw the light. The doctors prevented her from reaching it. A young doctor had been keeping her from being sent out on the streets though. He was about the same age as Roger, but younger in different way. If she had her way she wouldn't be here, but this guy wouldn't let her leave.

She knew it was her fault, she hadn't taken her AZT in a long time, that Christmas Morning a young couple found her on the sidewalk, too weak to even reach a park bench. How often she had cursed herself for not reaching that bench. Had she made it she would have been allowed to die in peace. Instead she was admitted to the hospital, and brought back to life.

Some life she was given, she took medicine, slept, ate, and took more medicine. They had asked for emergency contact info, she couldn't bring herself to give it. Everyday the young doctor came in, everyday he asked for info, promising her release if he got it. She had been there long enough, today she would give Benny's name, and today she was leaving.

As he came in she started to try and sit up. He rushed over and helped her. Smiling she said his name.

"Benjamin Coffman the Third"

"I'm sorry?"

"Call Benjamin Coffman the Third."

"Thank You." He wrote that down and started the routine he did every morning checking her vitals and such.

"Can I leave?" He looked up in surprise, like she was crazy.

"I'm sorry, not until I get a hold of him. Do you have his phone number? It would speed things up."

Laying back down she shook her head. _No_ she didn't. She wouldn't help him find them. She knew they all would come, once he called.

"Are you going to call? Or is a nurse?"

"I can. Do you want me to?"

She nodded, "And tell him not to bring the others, please don't even tell the others."

With a confused look he nodded and wrote it down so he could remember it.

ps. the reason baggage isn't all on here is that my 3 1/2" hates me.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok, I write this on all one document personally so chapters will be long and short, depending on where I think a line (chapter) would look good.

The young Doctor Clemmons went to make the phone call at the nurse's station. Everyone gossiped that he was too close to her and that he was doing too much for her. As true as that may be he soon would feel as if his job was done. Once he called this man, and had him come pick her up his duties would be over. Until she came back, they always would come back, even if it were just for a time of death.

He got the number from the phone book; even in New York City there was only one Benjamin Coffman the Third, as he introduced himself over the phone he was interrupted.

Room Two Eleven, Code Blue, Room Two Eleven, Code Blue 

He dropped the phone and ran. Not Now! She was so close! Soon she would be home! He came in as they started the paddle. She had to make it!

AN: See What I Mean?


	3. Chapter 3

The phone was dropped on the other end. She could hear code blue being yelled in the background. No matter what she felt about her, be it pity or hatred, no one should die alone. She kept on the line and used her cell to call Benny, he needed to find her, and bring the rest of his old friends with him.

They had been looking for her for a long time. At first she thought it was love that she saw in her husband's eyes when he talked about her. But it wasn't, he cared for her deeply, but not in that sense. Her friends told her that he was seeing another woman, and he was, but she knew who. She also knew the girl's boyfriend. Her friends told her to hate the girl, but she couldn't, she couldn't hate a teenage dancer who was dieing.

The other line hung up, who ever it was had left, leaving a nurse probably to pick up after him.

She had a lot of plans for the day, and she wouldn't wait around for another phone call from the hospital. So, she grabbed her Gucci and went to her hair appointment, to listen to her friends tell her to hate the poor bohemians.


	4. Chapter 4

He was in the middle of a proposal when his phone rang, Allison never called unless it was important, listening to what his wife told him he excused himself from the meeting and left the building. As he got into a cab he called Roger and Mark's place, so they could meet him there. He quickly gave the man directions and promised to pay double if he got him there in five minutes.

As the cab lurched forward the other line picked up, it was Roger.

"She is at the hospital, you need to meet me there." He gave him the address and hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

They continued to paddle, going up each time. Her small body contorted as the electricity surged through her. After a few minutes the nurse called the time: 9:32 a.m. January 7th, 1991. They left the room, leaving the doctor with her; they all knew what he was going through.

In the next year he would leave NY, go up north to Main and set up a family doctor's office. He would get married, and have children, but the young dancer's face never left his mind. She would always be there for the rest of his life.

He sat and waited, after a few minutes he went out in the hall to meet whoever came for her.


	6. Chapter 6

As they walked in the smell that every hospital carries greeted them, sickness and bleach. Benny was first, with Roger right behind him. The pair couldn't have looked more different; Benny was in one of his best suits with his face cleanly shaven and his shoes shined, Roger was in an old pair of torn jeans and he obviously hadn't seen a razor in several days.

If one saw them and didn't know any of the history they wouldn't be able to point out a single reason for them to know each other. But in all reality they had been best friends and roommates for several years. Money had split them up but Mimi had brought them back together.

Their varying appearances also gave two different greetings at the front desk. Benny was greeted with a smile and a prompt answer. Roger was stared at and had to wait several minutes to be told the room. He wouldn't have been told at all likely except Benny turned around and met him with a handshake. The nurse only then told him staring at the two friends with a very, very confused look.


	7. Chapter 7

They both got off the elevator and started to look for her room, _207, 209, 211,_ outside sat a young doctor who stood up and greeted them. He only said two words, in a very, very quiet whisper. "I'm sorry."

Roger pushed passed him and went into the room, the nurses had yet to remove most of the equipment from her and the room. He fell to his knees and started to weep into her cold hand.

"I should have told you, I should have. It's too late; it's too damn late! I should have looked harder, I could have found you if I just tried harder!"

Benny stepped out of the room and started to make some very difficult phone calls.

_Mark, Maureen, Joanne, Collins_ each one came down within a half hour. Roger never left her side throughout the entire time.

Too soon the funeral home people came to pick her up, Benny arranged everything. Roger had to be held back as they wheeled her out of the hospital. The nurses, who only hours before had whispered about how alone she was just watched.

The girl wasn't alone, they thought, he loved her, did she know it? They were looking for her, the entire time.

As they wheeled her onto the elevator Roger yelled out "MIMI!" and collapsed, if he had looked harder, looked farther, she wouldn't be gone. She was. He had been stupid to leave, and now he was alone in the world. Collins, Mark, and Benny helped him as much as they could, but they could never understand.

_Will I lose my dignity?_

_Will someone care? _

_Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?_

Yes! Second story finished and published! No Kimidy, I won't finish _We Are Lost_, I had too much fun killing you in the other story. Well… maybe I could kill you in that one too… With laser guns…


End file.
